Electricity
by Megaphone.Kills.You
Summary: The moment she becomes a burden, he forgets that they'd been teammates, just like that. He's changed now, but she's still the same. And Karin wonders what happened to the boy she used to love. :T for a reason/no pairings except for onesided SasuKa:


**Once again, it's me with a (short) One-Shot! (Really, I should focus on my multi-chaptered stories instead of always writing those...! I am a One-Shot person xD)**

**This one is focused on Karin and takes places after Danzo takes her hostage. It's probably OOC, badly written and doesn't really follow the actual plot, but I still like it somehow, and I hope you do too! **

**I wrote this after realizing once again, just how often Karin gets bashed! She's one of my favorite characters from Naruto, so I decided to write a whole One-Shot, just for her, and spread the Karin-love! (And this One-Shot is not supposed to include Sasuke-Bashing. It's just the way he is, sadly. That's just the way insane people are.)**

**Please Read and Review! Make an author happy! :D**

* * *

**Electricity**

By Megaphone. Kills. You.

She used to be a kunoichi of the grass. She'd worn the forehead protector of her village, with the emblem of Kusagakure.

She used to, she had. It's all in the past now.

When had she become so traitorous?

(What have I become?)

When had she turned into a traitor, like the man in front of her? Had it been the moment she became a follower of Orochimaru? Or even before? She can't tell. She only remembers few things from back then. Like how intrigued she'd been by the enormous, evil and still wonderful chakra of the snake San-nin. Without second thought she'd accepted, had devoted herself to the devil, had been loyal to him, had been a fearless ninja.

(What happened to me?)

Despite this, she's too scared to moveright now, because she can't save herself this time, and if she does move, a kunai would stab her, the arm snaked around her throat reminding her of this with every shaky breath she takes.

(Save me!)

Her life depends on him now, and part of her still believes in him. But this man doesn't seem to care. He isn't intending to save her.

(Why do you do this to me?)

She looks into his (beautiful, wonderful) eyes, almost desperately searching for an emotion in those pools of black. But these coal orbs are empty. Like holes, endless and so disgustingly empty. They're not betraying any feelings, for there are no feelings behind them to show.

What happened to the boy she'd fallen in love with?

(Dead man, tell me!)

A wave of sadness, despair and fear washes over her, and she remembers their battle against Killer Bee, when they'd fought with their teammates. Remembers how she had gotten saved from the eternal, black flames that had threatened to devour her.

For a moment, it had seemed as if she matters to him and she'd been happy. For a moment, it had seemed as if his team is important. As if he cared.

They'd been a team.

(Please, remember!)

The change had come slowly, like a poison.

He had completed his big goal in life, and she had hoped that he would start to become more human and for some time, he actually did.

Yet the thing that was eating away his sanity had tainted his mind again; the darkness had suffocated the little light burning inside of him. And he had changed and changed, until he became an emotionless corpse. And this corpse is piercing her with his dark eyes and she wishes for the impossible.

He changed. She wonders if the others noticed as well.

(Can you see it?)

She's going to die, she realizes.

She is the typical damsel in distress, but her Prince Charming decided that he'd saved her too often.

(Don't I mean anything to you?)

This isn't the man she uses, she used to love. He's gone, replaced by this merciless madman who will kill her, for sure. How ironic, she thinks. She'd expected that from Juugo, not from this person. Maybe the prettiest faces really do hide the ugliest personalities after all, she decided.

And she curses Itachi, because she knows that this is all his fault.

(Give him back!)

What this man had done to his little brother, she doesn't know, but she knows that it had pained the younger sibling, pained and pained him, until he went insane. It doesn't pain him anymore. He doesn't feel pain. Only hatred. Only all those negative feelings. Or maybe it hadn't been Itachi, but this guy with the orange mask? Why else would a human like this shinobi suddenly direct his hatred at somebody else for no real reason? What was the truth? Whatever it was, it made him evil.

(What have you done?)

Why else is he saying all those things to her? All those little, hurting words? Every little word pierces through her, like senbons. The words are evil and so is he. The man she had loved and adored.

And she selfishly wishes that he ends her misery, instead of torturing her further with his cruelty. She wishes that he changes his mind and saves her. But what he says is true, the moment she'd been taken hostage she had become useless, a burden to him.

It still hurts so much.

So she's pleading selfishly, pleading silently.

(Are you going to end this now?)

She'd done so many wrongs in her life, like the other team members too. She'd betrayed her home, had killed. And finally, she had deceived her master Orochimaru for a foolish obsession she justified as love. Still, compared to him, she's the lesser evil.

(I am so stupid!)

Her eyes are still locked with his dead ones, and her sight is so blurry, despite the glasses she's wearing. She refuses to believe that she's crying.

And as black bleeds into red, fright overcomes her. Scared, she directs her gaze at his hand, just to realize that she can't look at it either. To get a little more comfort, she at least seals her eyes shut.

(Coward, coward!)

The chirping of thousands of birds fills her ears.

If only she was a little cockier, she'd believe they cry for her. They're not chirping cries of sorrow. They're chirping battle cries.

She feels her red hair, slightly damp, sticking to her forehead from all the sweat that covers her body. She feels all those bite marks, engraved forever into her skin. And she feels the chakra that has always been so appealing to her, gathering in his hand.

Chidori – the thousand birds.

(Why don't you save me?)

She takes another pathetic, shuddering breath, her throat pressing against the arm of her captor. Her bottom lip trembles, and she bites back tears. She won't shed a tear, not yet.

(Am I really that weak?)

With a bitter smile threatening to appear on her face, she thinks one last time about the rest of their group. She really should've given them more credit, she really should've. But she'd been obsessed with this man who is directing his Chidori at her. Such a foolish girl she'd been, ignoring the darkness lurking inside of him. Juugo and that airhead Suigetsu had been reduced to mere nuisances in her mind. That is wrong, isn't it?

(Who am I to judge?)

She just hopes that this madman will find a good replacement for her, because he certainly will look for one, so that this somebody could beat up that asshole of a fishboy when he was being himself once again.

Another breath.

(Don't forget me!)

The chirping of birds.

Then nothing.

(...)

She barely feels the Chidori tearing through her chest.

Jolts of electricity.

She barely feels how the Chidori goes through the material of her cloths, barely feels how it burns her, how it tears through her flesh, ripping apart the skin.

She's feeling so empty. She can't feel the pain.

She's feeling numb, sedated by the electricity shooting through her.

With her red, now wide-open eyes, she stares at the ground, where hundreds of crimson droplets of blood – her blood – stain the grass to her feet. The pressure of the arm around her neck slips away, but she doesn't even notice.

The only thing she knows right now is that she's alive.

More and more blood flows down her chest and back, gathering at her feet and forming a pool of dark red.

(Why didn't you just kill me instantly?)

When she finally manages to look at him, a kind of rage and anger she'd never experienced before fills her. He's still standing a few feet away from her, and his cloths are spotless. Devoid. She'd rather have him tainted with her blood.

(It's so disgusting!)

As if he would dirty his hands for her, a burden.

And the tears she held back spill over and trace down her cheeks. Whether from the rage, pain or sorrow, she doesn't know.

The next minutes pass by without her noticing, because for her, time stands still. A girl with short pink hair runs over to her and even with one lens of her glasses shattered, she can make out the green glow surrounding the girl's hand. She can already see her life flashing before her eyes and her brain gets clouded. She's almost dead now. So that pink-haired bitch better not touch me!, she thinks angrily.

But she's saving her last breath for another request, one last request. She wants to see his face one last time.

(What have I become?)

She looks him in the face, taking in his beautiful features and stops at his dead eyes. And now the wound in her chest starts to hurt, and it's just above her heart. He's not sorry for what he did.

There's not a single stain on his robes or his hand, yet she can see the blood dripping from his hands. Despite all this, she smiles sadly at him, the man she once loved.

And she feels the electricity paralyzing her.

(What have you become?)


End file.
